SasoDei: The Sadist's Love
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Deidara the victim, Sasori the master with his twisted sense of love and ideas of how to bend his partner's will to submit. Lemon, yep. My first yaoi pairing ever, so review if you like this stuff.


**This was, and is, my first ever SasoDei. I have read so many lemons that I thought to myself "I could probably do it. It's just like a chick and a dude going at it, but you have to add another guy instead of the chick." I personally LOVE sadistic semes and broken ukes, so if you hate that kind of thing, I'd suggest not reading, yo.**

**---------**

----

-

Sasori opened the door to the cell where his lover awaited him. He closed the door and locked it behind him; no need to have anyone walk in on his love-making to the blonde.

"Hello, Dei-chan, and how are we tonight?" he asked his partner.

Deidara groaned. He was back again? And was it night already? He'd given up on keeping track of the time spent here in this cell, chained up, with no human contact except his Danna. But then again, being alone was better than what his Danna was about to do to him…

Sasori kneeled beside him, and leaned his head in for a kiss, but Deidara moved his head to the side, avoiding his mouth.

Sasori scowled a little and grabbed Deidara's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. He roughly pressed his lips against the other man's, making his eyes go wide slightly. Sasori forcibly thrust his tongue into Deidara's mouth, without asking his permission, and began fighting for dominance with the blonde's own tongue.

Deidara struggled, desperate to break free, but the chains bounded him to the floor, preventing his escape. Sasori straddled him to deviate his body from his violent thrashings, not breaking the kiss in the process. Sasori finally removed his lips from the other after what seemed like forever to Deidara, and stared down at his _uke._

"Why so resistant tonight?" he asked playfully. Deidara didn't answer, only scowled up at him.

"Maybe things would work more smoothly without this collar around your neck…" Deidara muffled a gasp; he only removed the collar when they were going to go all the way.

"Dear God, have mercy on me," Deidara thought. Sasori quickly removed the collar and stared hungrily at Deidara's neck.

Deidara bit his lip as Sasori licked a trail from his jaw line down to his collarbone, nipping the skin teasingly here and there. He bit into the soft tender skin, drawing blood, which he eagerly lapped up with his tongue.

Sasori brought out a kunai from his cloak, and Deidara's eyes bugged out from the sight of it. He struggled again, desperate to get away from the weapon.

"Relax, Deidara, I won't hurt you." He heard Sasori murmur. His Danna held the point of it to his lips, and Deidara watched as his tongue slowly darted out and stroked the cold metal tip with it.

"Hold still, Deidara." Deidara tensed his body, not even daring to raise his chest to inhale, as Sasori brought the weapon to his neck. Deidara squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, drawing more blood. Sasori ever so slowly ran the sharp metal tip of the kunai down his front, cutting the fabric of his shirt in half.

Deidara arched his back in pleasure at the weird sensation of cold metal against his skin. Sasori noticed and smirked.

Does Dei like that?" he asked him. Deidara weakly shook his head, but on the inside he was screaming yes.

"Are you sure?" He ran the tip so painfully slow up his stomach again, "Because, I think you do." He ripped the two pieces of the shredded shirt from Deidara's body, leaving his torso naked before the redhead.

Sasori abandoned the kunai for a moment, and let his attention focus on Deidara's deliciously sexy body. He ran his fingers lightly over the skin, rubbing against the flat nipples whenever they came within reach. Sasori planted butterfly kisses up and down his chest, and then came to rest his mouth on Deidara's right nipple.

Sasori used his mouth like a vacuum, sucking on the flat peak with strong suction, and then running his tongue over it teasingly. Deidara threw his head back in a low, quiet groan as Sasori nibbled on it playfully. He groaned louder when he switched nipples and repeated the process of sucking, licking, and nibbling on it.

Sasori's hand traveled down until it reached Deidara's crotch. He grabbed him, causing the blonde to gasp. Sasori grinned against Deidara's chest, and began massaging his semi-hardened member through the fabric of his pants.

Deidara strained against the chains that held him down, eager to escape from his Danna's touches. It felt so good, but he knew from experience that it was going to end badly.

Sasori had by now removed his own cloak and pants, casting them carelessly aside on the floor. He loomed over the blonde, unchaining his wrists and ankles as he did so.

"Play with me, Deidara." He whispered. Deidara sat up from his slouch, his back aching from the position he was just in for more than 7 hours.

He felt Sasori's lips press against his own, and he reluctantly kissed back. He noticed Sasori slip a hand into his boxers and clutch his hardened member. He moaned into the kiss, making his lips vibrate slightly against his Danna's.

Sasori smirked and began slowly rubbing it up and down as he traveled down his partner's jaw once more to his neck. He rubbed faster and faster, but just as Deidara was ready for release, he stopped. Deidara groaned loudly in exasperation. This was pure torture.

Sasori stared into his partner's blue eyes with his own deep brown ones.

"Let's continue this in our room." Deidara nodded. Finally, a chance to lie in his own bed, even if it meant that he had to have sex with Sasori to earn it.

Sasori gave Deidara his cloak to wrap around himself in, and helped him up to walk out of the cell. Deidara noticed that there seemed to be not a soul in the whole hideout other than Danna and himself.

He sighed. Looks like his screams will go unanswered.

Again.

Sasori immediately pushed him onto his own bed, and began attacking his member with his hand immediately. Deidara arched his back and groaned loudly in pleasure, pulling Sasori's face in with his hands for a kiss.

Sasori could feel the tongues on Deidara's hands licking at his cheeks, and pulled away sharply. Deidara glared at him frustrated.

"_I'm the seme,_ Deidara." He reminded him, pulling the blonde's boxers off in one quick motion. He then flipped his uke's body over onto his stomach with much force. Deidara saw his Danna's boxers go hurling and land on his messy bed.

Sasori placed three of his fingers to Deidara's lips, but he didn't take them in. Sasori glared at the blonde's back, and grabbed the kunai he still had with him.

He slashed a long, huge gash in his partner's back with the cold, cruel weapon. Deidara screamed bloody murder, writhing from under his Danna's hold on him. His back burned as if someone had pressed a thin red hot pole to his skin.

He felt his master grab a fistful of his long hair on the back of his head and pulled harshly so his neck tilted backwards. He winced as the hold on his hair prickled his scalp painfully. He gazed upside down at his glaring Danna, who looked very furious that he was not obeying his commands.

He practically forced his fingers into Deidara's mouth when he asked again.

"Suck." He ordered. Deidara reluctantly took them in, dousing the fingers with the saliva that he had held back in his throat and on his tongue. Sasori wrenched them from his mouth and let go of Deidara's hair, letting his head fall forward.

Deidara waited for that familiar scissors-like feeling with Sasori's fingers in his opening, but it never came. Instead, he felt Sasori grasp his hips, and in one fast motion, thrust his full hardened length inside of him.

Deidara screamed in more agony than he had ever felt in his whole entire life. He could feel the unloosened and unstretched muscles rip and tear inside of him as Sasori thrust faster and harder into him.

Deidara clutched the bed sheets as tightly as he could in his hands, twisting them around when he felt an extra large surge of pain course through his body.

One of Sasori's hands had soon found Deidara's length, and began pumping it very quickly, matching the speed of his thrusts. Sasori kept hitting Deidara's prostate easily now that he had loosened up, but Deidara kept screaming as his Danna's member kept pushing past torn muscles in his body.

Deidara could feel his release coming up any second now, and gave into his body's need for an end to this pain that was being inflicted upon it.

He orgasmed violently, exploding his semen onto the bed, his stomach, and Sasori's awaiting hand. Sasori too orgasmed, shooting his seed into Deidara's body. He groaned and laid on top of Deidara's bloody back, pulling himself out.

Deidara immediately collapsed under his Danna's weight, panting for air that seemed to have escaped his lungs. Sasori rolled off of his uke, and began licking Deidara's delicious seed off of his hand.

"That was good, eh Deidara?" he asked him from the bomber's left as he finished licking the last of him off of his fingertips.

Deidara turned his head to the sound of his Danna's voice, staring at him with big, blue, innocent, puffy eyes that were filled with huge tears.

Sasori frowned and propped himself on his elbow.

"Deidara?" His uke didn't answer, only turned his head to face the opposite wall, continuing to cry as softly as he could. Sasori reached one of his hands out to touch Deidara, but jerked back when he made a sobbing noise.

"Deidara?" He ran a light finger down his gashed back, causing him to shiver and curl up, stressing the wound.

"Deidara." His voice was laced with an air of irritation, authority, and possibly…concern. Deidara turned his head once more to stare at him with those hurt eyes, but with a touch of fear added in them.

"Come here."

Deidara let another tear escape as he crawled on his elbows to his Danna's awaiting arms. Sasori pulled him into a hug, letting Deidara rest his chin on his shoulder and stare at the headboard of his bed.

Sasori loved it when he hugged him, his curves molded into Deidara's own, as if they were two separate pieces of a puzzle put together again. He looked down and noticed his bottom was bloodier than his back. He'd help clean up his partner in the morning.

Deidara was in absolute pain. His back was on fire, he could feel himself bleeding profusely, but worst of all was his heart. It ached badly from the confusion pounding in his head. Why was his Danna doing this to him? What had he done wrong, besides being an S-Ranked Criminal?

Deidara decided to take a chance. He was already in excruciating pain, a little more wouldn't make a difference, right?

"D-Danna un?" he asked shakily from his shoulder.

"Yes, Dei-chan?" he asked sweetly. It made Deidara sick that he would sound this way, especially after what he had just done to him.

"W-why d-do y-y-you d-do this to m-me un?" Sasori pulled him away from the hug, gripping the blonde by the upper arms so that he faced him.

"Because I love you, Dei." He answered. Deidara's eyes filled with more tears as he let out a low sob that had been held back all that time.

Deidara cried into Sasori's shoulder loudly, not caring if he pushed him away or hit him or whatever.

But he didn't.

He hugged him even tighter than before, whispering soft words into his ear in an effort to calm him.

"Shh, Dei, shh, it's alright. I'm here, you're okay." He said softly.

Deidara continued to sob at Sasori's words.

Because they were true.

After all…

_It is better to be loved by a sadist than to never have been loved at all._


End file.
